


Jinx's Inner Emotions

by alec2021



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crime Fighting, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec2021/pseuds/alec2021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx's backstory is shown, and her last battle between Caitlyn and Vi has brought out her inner feelings. This story has a twist ending that will shock any viewer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinx's Inner Emotions

When Jinx was a kid, she was average. More average than the average person. Everyone has their flaws, right? Not Jinx. Jinx was average in every way. She was average height, weight, etc. She wanted that to change one day. When she was 18, she decided it was time for things to change. Being average had nearly drove her insane. She found herself upset and unhappy due to being so... normal. She was ready for change to come. This was going to be her transformation from a boring caterpillar into a beautiful butterfly. Or... a horrifying blue butterfly wielding guns with enough power to bring down a city. When Jinx finally decided to dedicate herself to this transformation, the first thing came. She dyed her long hair the color of the sky and tied it into two long braids. This hair was completely different from her old long, curly style. Then, the next part. She was driven insane by being so average. She couldn't take it anymore, and she couldn't stand all the people rubbing their accomplishments in her face. She wouldn't take it anymore. She decided it was time for not only her, but the world to take change. Jinx got three guns and named them all Zap, Fishbones, and Pow-Pow. With these guns, she could conquer anything. She decided to start her crimes when she grew older, so she knew how to control her powerful weaponry more. Around the age of 23, she finally came to the point where she was masterful with all her weapons. She wanted to start big on her new crime spree, so she chose Piltover. Everyone knows this story, the story of how Jinx was chased and wreaked havoc in the streets of Piltover. Nobody could catch her, even in a challenge. It came to the point of where Caitlyn and Vi were outraged with her. Caitlyn and Vi were supposed to be an unstoppable force, the almighty duo police officers, working together 'till the end. They only realized how stoppable they were when Jinx showed up. Vi and Caitlyn kept telling Jinx to fight them and to come out to fight fair and square. Jinx accepted this challenge. They showed up in a recently destroyed part of the city, where Jinx once again wreaked havoc. Caitlyn and Vi were preparing for this fight. They knew this was a matter of life and death. This battle was going to be silent, with no words spoken. Jinx stood across the destroyed street with cracked asphalt showing through the avenue. Jinx prepared her guns, and held up her hand showing 3 fingers. She slowly put another finger down. 2... Her middle finger went down. 1... Her pointer finger quickly spasmed to her palm. They bolted into action. Caitlyn began to fire shot after shot, unleashing a hail of bullets. Jinx bobbed and weaved through all of the bullets, barely making it out. This was going to be a rough fight. Jinx took out her rocket launcher and began to fire tons of rockets at the pair. They stood behind a toy store, which was no more after they moved out of the way. Jinx's rockets took out the store along with the sidewalk surrounding it. Smoke was everywhere. Caitlyn and Vi lost sight of Jinx. They thought the battle was over, as Jinx usually runs away after all of this. Caitlyn was spaced out from her partner, a good 10 yards away. This block of the city was generally bigger than the rest. She heard the faint noise of the sizzling of a rocket, as one flew past her head. Another. Another. And one more. 4 rockets headed straight for Vi. It was too late for her to move. The explosion that was let out was enough to take out a country, condensed into 4 small shots, kept in a small area around a target. Blood painted the block of the city red. Caitlyn's eyes shook. She was shivering, to see her duo partner die like she was nothing right before her eyes. Her eyes were locked on the sight. Her breathing was shallow as her heart rate increased. A faint laughter could be heard. It was the sound of a truly insane person. Caitlyn turned around, saying, "How cou-". She was cut off. Jinx's Zap gun was placed on Caitlyn's forehead. A tear rolled down her cheek. Caitlyn closed her eyes and braced for impact. The charging could be heard. A zap and a light fired. Jinx's body was painted red with the blood of her enemies. This had been a rough fight. Her hair had splashes of red in it, and she knew that they would not come out later on. Jinx let out an evil laughter as tears rolled down her cheeks, too. "Finally...", she yelled. "Finally, I'm beyond average..!".

This is the end of the tale of how Jinx became herself. She still goes on crime rampages today. Every time an enemy sees her face, her look, her hair, they are reminded that the almighty duo of Caitlyn and Vi were destroyed. 

Jinx is a strong creature that shall never be forgotten.

~ F I N ~


End file.
